If I built you a Lego house
by Sunny Ice
Summary: After "In Charms way": Gwen's had it. Why did she even try to help him? Kevin can't trust her, so why should she trust him? Songfic of "Lego house" by Ed Sheeran. /Completed with Chap.2\
1. Why me, why you?

**I think everybody, who watched "In Charms way" made out a story after it. So, this is my way of how Gwen and Kevin dealt with each other afterwards.  
A sincere "thank you" to everybody, who read "Getting rid of emotions", I hope you like my new FF as well!-)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Ben 10 and any of the sequels.  
****Claimer: The way the characters are composed (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

He had just used her. Her trust, her powers, her feelings.

Gwen was sitting alone in her room, still hitting the books to find a spell to cure him. She hid her yawn behind the back of her hand. It was nearly sunrise. Her sleepiness was killed by her feelings though.

*_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house,  
__if things go wrong, we can knock it down_*

The silent tipping on her window hardly reached her mind. A hidden urge led her gaze to the window. She nearly jumped in scare.

As she saw who it was she stood up, meaning to open up, not just her window.

*_My three words have two meanings,  
__there's one thing on my mind- it's all for you_*

"What do you want here?" Gwen whispered.

"May I come in?" Kevin asked back.

"First, you're telling me why you're here."

He took a deep breath. "Ya know, I'm kind of a jerk, and what happened...what I said...I didn't mean to...I should have never let it come that far."

"You're right, so now?"

"So I just...is everything alright between us now?"

"No. If you just wanted to apologize, you would have come tomorrow. Why are you really here?" She insisted, crossing her arms.

"Uhm, I just had the feeling that...y'know..."

"Just spit it, Kevin. I don't have all night."

"Okay, okay." Another deep breath. "I think you've got a problem." She tilted her head, not saying one word. "I love you"

*_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_*

"Alright, come on in and close the window, it's getting cold in here."

He did as she asked him too, but then stood a bit lost in her room. "Why'd you let me in?"

"Told you: it was getting cold in here." She wandered back to her bed, taking one of the books.

*_and if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_*

"I'm the biggest idiot and I don't deserve you, but would you at least tell me the truth?"

Gwen lowered her book and gave him a dangerous look. "Don't you dare asking me for the truth", she snarled at Kevin. "You betrayed me, you just went to another girl instead of talking to me. You kissed her, then hurt me and at last hurt Ben!", with every word her voice rose, she was nearly shouting now. "You're not even true to yourself! How could you ask me to be?" Reminding her parents sleeping on the other side of the wall, she whispered again: "You're right, though, I really have a problem: Falling in love with an ex-con isn't it. Falling in love with an imbecile, who doesn't use his head before talking- that is my problem."

*_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_*

As he lowered his gaze, not able to look her in the eyes, he read the title of one of the books laying on the floor beneath her bed.

*_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_*

"Is this for me?" He took the book and walked over to Gwen.  
"Yeah, I don't know why I'm even doing it. Or rather- I can't believe it. At the beginning I thought you really were upset with being stuck like that, but then I realised you were just feeling sorry for yourself. That didn't change, you're still thinking nobody cares about you. When somebody does, you just can't-"  
The sentences' ending was killed by a kiss.

*_and out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now_*

"I know, I don't deserve you. But I..." Now his last words were just kissed away. He fell back on the bed with Gwen bending over him.

"Leave it that way.",she whispered at his lips. "I, on the other hand, deserve to be happy, so just shut up for now". Without breaking the last passionate kiss for the day, she turned off the lights, and fell...for Kevin again and asleep beside him.

*_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind _*

"Want some breakfast?" Gwen came out of the bathroom, already changed to her grey trousers, red blouse and black west. In that order Kevin looked at her. Fixing her ponytail she walked past him.

"Your parents...?"

"Are already out." She stopped and turned 'round. "They must've seen you anyway. Mom and Dad never leave without checking on me."

Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe any more. Wasn't she embarrassed? He had a bad feeling about what her parents may think of him. Sneaking into their daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night and sleeping in her bed. Nothing happened, of course, but he had thought they'd kill him if they ever saw the two of them like that.

Sipping at their coffees, Gwen and Kevin sat at the kitchen table.  
Gwen lowered her mug, seeking Kevin's gaze. "You didn't let me finish what I was about to say last night."  
"Sorry." He gave her a smile. "What was it?"  
She took a deep breath: "Ben and I care for you. To him, you're like a brother and you just can't think that I don't care for you...even if it is in a different way." She locked her eyes with his. "You're not just a friend to us, you're already family. Open your eyes: You're not alone. If there is any problem, you can count on us."

_*I'll do it all for you in time*_

She sighed. How many times has she told him, that he isn't a monster, and that they'll find a way to solve his situation? Now he went out, kissing some other girl. Even worse kissing Charmcaster without knowing it.

"We didn't part after the incident with the DNAliens. Don't you think this means something?" In a gesture of helplessness she put a hand to her temple. "Of course you don't. You're Kevin. You never had thought and you never will think about what others mean by being nice to you. So you could just go ahead-"

"Gwen?"

"And think no one ever cares about you-"

"Gwe~en?"

"-but Ben and I will-"

"Gwen!"

"What?"

"I know, you guys care about me, I just don't know how to deal with it. I mean…all my life I was on my own, so I can't get out of this by just one snap, y'know."

"But you have to talk about-"

"I'm not the type of guy who talks too much. Can cost you…" Kevin sighed. This was harder than he thought. Gwen wasn't one of the stereotypical girls, who just wants to hug a beautiful body. She wanted the whole guy. What meant he had to share his thoughts as well.

"I know." She reached over the table and laid her hand on his arm. "But I know that you've changed since we met you again. You can rely on us, not only in a fight." She saw that he was getting uncomfortable. "Well, just try it." With a smile, she stood up to put her mug in the sink. Suddenly she felt Kevin standing behind her.

_*And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now *_

"I wouldn't have changed, if it weren't for you.", he whispered. "I thought about leaving the two of you alone, after we finished the DNAliens. But when it came to that, I already had you in my daily routine. And I liked it." Gwen turned around to see his eyes. They spoke the truth. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

If she wanted to say something, it was washed away by the feeling that overwhelmed her. As she felt his lips on hers she felt like she had found something she never knew, she was searching for. Of course, he had kissed another girl. But from now on she was the only one in his life. Gwen didn't know why, but she just knew that fact.

Kevin felt feelings he had thought lost – an indescribable warmth, like nothing could ever harm him again. Even though he was a monster because of her cousin, she would just care how he acted towards her. Never how he looked. All of the sudden he felt her stiffening.

_*I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
__and colour you in*_

The next moment, before he could even ask what was going on, she was running up the stairs.  
A few seconds later she came back with one of the books he'd seen on her bed the evening before.  
"Let me try something!" Still paralyzed by the kiss, he didn't move when she brought her hand to his forehead and mumbled latin words.  
A bright light filled the kitchen and dazzled him. After he was able to open his eyes again, he looked at his hands.

_*if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall*_

They were the same as before. "It didn't work…", he said.

_*And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before*_

Gwen smiled. "It did. I didn't put a spell on you, I put one on myself."  
He looked confused. "As long, as you are like this, I'm the only one, who can feel the touch of your real skin." She blushed.  
"Sappy, huh?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Kevin smiled. "But I like it though."

With that, he kissed her again.

_*and I will surrender up my heart  
__and swap it for yours*_

A/N: I know, the song doesn't end there. If I have any idea how to continue, I will write a sequel, but I think, the story can end there.  
Am I the only one having that opinion?


	2. The Breakfast Table

_**Chapter 2**_

A year has gone by. Kevin and Gwen laid on her bed, wrapped in each others arms and just staring at the ceiling.

"Y' know, that's one of the things I could do forever and still it wouldn't be long enough." Kevin whispered.

"How poetic." Gwen smiled. When she'd thought he had changed a year ago, she now merely saw a thing of the ravellous kid he has been once.

"I can be…sometimes –don't laugh, I'm very nuanced." He placed a kiss in her red crown, still smiling.

"The last time you said that, you referred to your childhood." It was quiet for a while. He didn't talk much about his past- not even to her.

*_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_*

He sighed. His hand, formerly lying on Gwen's waist, went rubbing his eyes.  
"You sure, you wanna hear it?"

Gwen nodded. He was ready now, she couldn't ruin the moment.

"After my father passed, it was a really hard time for my mom and me. I still remember that I was hiding on the stairs, as Max came in and talked to my mother. He told her that a guy named Ragnarok wounded my father deadly.

Your Grandpa must've known that I was near, because he used the right words – I didn't understand a thing until my mom began to cry. I've never seen her…" He cleared his throat. "That was the moment I realized dad will never come home. The name of that creature was burned in my head ever since, and I swore that day that I'll become a plumber just like my father. The thought of revenge came later when I was out on the streets." he sighed heavily. "I got there after my mom remarried. In her opinion I needed a father." He laughed bitterly.

"I never needed anybody as a father after my real one passed. And for sure it wasn't that creep of a guy. He ruined our already broken lives. One day, when he saw me repairing the kitchen counter with my powers, Harvey freaked out. He called me a monster, a creature they should lock away and throw the key into hellfire." Kevin swallowed. He hadn't thought that the feeling of hate thrown against him lasted that strong in his memory. As he felt a warm hand stroking his chest, he went on, taking that hand and holding it like an anchor.

_*I'll pick you up when you're getting down*_

"I ran out of the house, thought that I really _was_ a monster and no one will ever be able to truly love me. I never came home again. I didn't want to hurt my mom, and yet I did. When I met Ben and you after years I recognized your Grandfather. And because he was with my father on his last mission, I blamed him for his death. Firstly, I didn't intend to hurt your cousin, but…" He faded.

"The only way to get to Grandpa was through Ben." Gwen finished. Kevin let go of her hand and laid his arm over his eyes. As if talking to himself, he continued:

"I started projecting all my anger on him, and soon enough I lost myself in the power the Omnitrix gave me incidentally. It was just the feeling of being invincible, the possibility to get rid of all the ones who hurt me. It was-"

"I know, how that feels" Gwen whispered. Her words caused a smile on his lips, his fingers entwined with hers.

"But nobody except for Kwarrel even considered the fact that I was helpless even - no _especially_- with all that power at hand. He trained me and for the first time since long, I started to have faith in someone. Then _he_ died. And if it wasn't for him- I'd have lost my head again. From that time on, I made my way through the galaxy – doing jobs for whoever offered money or a transport without asking much questions. I really made my way." He laughed hoarse as if it was just a ridiculous memory of someone else.

_*and out of all these things I've done*_

"Then I met the two of you again…at first I thought Tennyson had brought it to a quality girlfriend, but as I looked into your eyes it was like travelling back in time and getting a better way out of this mess. I tried several times to get you out of my head, but you stuck in there like…I don't know, just like the pictures of you and me at our own breakfast table I have since you brought me back from losing myself again in the power. I never even _considered_ about living in a house with a breakfast table again." He lifted her head and kissed her.

_* I think I love you better now *_

They just laid there in silence as Gwen let her thoughts travel. Suddenly a knock on the door pulled her back to reality. She went to open it.

"Dinner's ready, Gwen. Does Kevin eat with us?" Her mom asked.

Gwen turned to Kevin, now sitting on her bed.  
"I don't want to be a bother, Mrs Tennyson, I think I better-" Natalie raised one hand to stop him.

"I got used to your face next to my daughter's. I'm still not happy about it, but I got used to it." Was that the trace of a smile in her face?

"If that's it, then –Thank you, I'll gladly stay." He _did_ smile.

"Two minutes. And the door stays open." With that she was heading downstairs. Kevin smirked.  
As if a thought just hit her, Gwen ran after her mother. The boy heard her talking from downstairs. Slowly- knowing this was none of his business they were talking about- he followed her. All he saw was Natalie being hugged by a more than happy Gwen.

"Oh, thank you, mom!" Then she saw him at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you have anything to do until tomorrow?" She asked, smiling as brightly as the spring sunshine outside.

"Uhm, nothing that I know of. Why?" Instead of an answer she put a blanket in his hands.  
"You're going to sleep here tonight."

"O-kay, but why?" He was really confused about her talk.

"You wanted us at a breakfast table- you'll get us at a breakfast table." Kevin saw the sparkles in her eyes as she explained that he could sleep on the couch and in the early morning hours her parents were going to go shopping, so he and Gwen could have the breakfast he was telling her about. Well, not exactly, because he pictured them in their own house, but never mind- she tried to make him happy and succeeded.

When he went to bed that night he still saw her eyes glowing, her lips curling in that smile she had.

_*I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind*_

He realized how madly he had fallen for her, when all he could think about was her, even –or especially- when she wasn't around.

Although up the stairs in the same house wasn't that far, he still felt her parents' presence as some kind of wall. Even if he didn't intend of doing anything but holding her in his arms until she was sound asleep, he wished this could be their house. One day he'll wake up with them sharing one bed in their own house. Years ago he'd have laughed about a thought like that, but now…she'd done so much for him, he already would never be able to pay her back.

_*I'll do it all for you in time*_

He owed her and her cousin for changing him to the better. With her smiling face on his mind he fell asleep- dreaming of the first kiss they shared.

_*And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now*_

Gwen and Ben laid defeated on the ground. Aggregor stood laughing next to the Celestial Sapiens Baby. Kevin was unable to move- everything hurt so much, most of all his shoulder. They underestimated Aggregor, and now they have to pay the price. ``I have to save them, save all…of them…´´ Hasty footsteps cut him off his rambling mind.

"Kevin, you have to absorb the Omnitrix." was all he heard. No! Not again that nightmare of losing the connection to reality. Kwarrel wasn't there any more, he couldn't bring him back. And now an Osmosian tried to get all the power to control everything, even if there was nothing left to be controlled afterwards. Nothing Kevin knew, at least. His friends, his mom, Gwen…slowly Kevin got up. Every muscle in his body hurt more than he could have ever imagined. That was not for the universe, he did this for the ones he loved.

"In that case, I'm goin' for the A-game." He stated, moving towards the elder Ben.

_*_ _Don't hold me down*_

As the power flooded him, he hoped that he wouldn't give in, that he could restrain himself this time. That he wouldn't be that monster he really was again.

"Hands off the baby." As he touched Aggregor's hand, he felt the temptation. The other one had so much power, and his need to have more and more of that was about to wake up. Why not stop him _and_ gain more power? He focused on absorbing the aliens inside Aggregor. His screams were like a cheer for Kevin.

_*I think my braces are breaking  
__and it's more than I can take*_

That was the moment the Kevin Ben and Gwen created got locked deep inside the newest Kevin- Ultimate Kevin, a more dangerous evolution of Kevin 11.

"That's enough, Kevin!" he heard Ben shouting.

``Yes, let's focus on what Kwarrel said.´´, the real Kevin shouted inside the monster's head. ``"Like rain on a window glass the materia falls off my body"…Why can't I do it?´´ He started to panic. He couldn't loose himself. He had changed, he didn't want the power for himself, he wanted it to protect them.

``Help me! Ben, Gwen please, please help me!´´ All of the sudden he felt a stinging pain in his cheek. Everything went black again.

"Kevin, wake up. It's me, Gwen! Follow my voice."

He opened his eyes. As she put him into a tight embrace he was glad she didn't feel that tiny, he remembered when he drained her. That could only mean one thing- he was human. Or at least as much as he should be.

He held her close. The warmth she radiated shooed away all the pictures of the past. She lived and was still with him, that was all that counted.

_*And it's dark in a cold December,  
__but I've got ya to keep me warm*_

"Shall I stay with you?" She whispered in his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek.

He was about to nod when he thought about her parents.

"They went out an hour ago. That was what woke me up. I saw them off and started preparing breakfast when I heard you whining in your sleep."

He avoided her gaze, knowing exactly, what'll come next.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Sighing he lifted the blanket and she moved beside him. He wondered how petite she was that she still found space on the already narrow couch. He closed his eyes encircling her waist with one arm to protect her from falling and cupping her hand lying on his chest.

_* if you're broken I will mend ya and I keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now*_

"It was about how I became a monster again…"

"Kevin…"

"I know, it is over and I should forget about it and look forward. But what if it happens again? What if you can't stop me than?"

"Kevin, look at me." He didn't want to. Seeing her now, after all he'd done to her…how could she still want be near him?

"Please."

_*I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down*_

Her soft voice left him no other choice. As he looked into those emeralds of hers, he could see nothing but sincere love.

"Every time you lose control I'll be there to pull you back. You will never have to deal with your problems alone, understand?"

_*and out of all these things I've done* _

Speechless, he nodded.

"Good, than let's grab a few winks before we have to get up." She closed her eyes and cuddled even closer to him. He let out a little laugh.

"You know what, Gwen?" He kissed her hair like he did the evening before.

"I know a lot of things, Kevin." She joked with already closed eyes.

"I love you."

"Yes, I knew that." She said and brought her face up to kiss him. "And you know that I love you."

_*I think I love you better now*_

He couldn't sleep after that, but holding Gwen in his arms was enough for Kevin to relax and let his thoughts travel back to his dream.  
All the time he knew, she would try to safe him. To keep her from danger, he concentrated all his leftover sanity to guide the monster away from her. Maybe one day she'll give up and come to the conclusion that it was how it was and just let Ben take him down for good.

_*I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind*_

As if she'd have ever given up on him! Not only that she was as stubborn as he was, he also discovered that he'd not only had a crush on her, but was truly, madly, deeply in love with her. For no other person he'd ever felt a need of protection that big.

_*I'll do it all for you in time*_

He'd give his life for hers, if needed, but she told him that this was stupid. Well, not the first stupid thing he did in his life, but maybe the last could be for her safety.

_*And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now *_

Whatever he'd done, she forgave him. And if that wasn't enough, his former enemy accepted him as part of his team.

``Who'd ever thought, I'd become one of the good guys?´´ He smiled. The last one would be himself.  
In just sixteen years so much could happen to one person. After he ran away, he'd never believed he would find someone who trusted him.

_*I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down*_

Now he had the life he didn't even dare to dream about: A smart, tough and –not to forget- beautiful girlfriend; his mother back in his life, currently enjoying being a single again; and being a plumber like his dad was.

_*and out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now*_

Yes, this was worth abandoning nearly all his former "customers" and cutting cords, which could've harmed him.

Where ever he was- he'd always have his team around him.

_*I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now*_

When he was affected by the failure of hacking the Omnitrix in order to defeat Vilgax, he acted like a little cranky kid. With kissing Charmcaster –or Caroline as he thought back then- he nearly ruined all of what the Tennyson family gave him.

_*I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_and out of all these things I've done*_

He laid a soft kiss on Gwen's forehead as she sighed in her sleep. He'd never go back to what he was when he was a disorientated kid, so much he –Kevin Ethan Levin- promised. For the ones he owed. For Gwen.

_*I will love you better now *_

x-_-x


	3. MpO

Today I woke up with the thought: "Hey, Ben 10:Omniverse starts today!" I knew the advertisements and yeees...To be honest, I hoped it'd be better, than it sounded, but no such luck. It was worse!  
If you -like I did- loved Alien Force, liked Ultimate Alien and found the Origines funny, you are surely going to be dissapointed.

Let me spoiler you why:

*after not even five minutes three series of building up th perfect team is ruined, as...  
*Gwen tells Ben after a mission that she and Kevin are no longer staying in Bellwood, and so the team can't exist longer. (Seriously?! Ben and Gwen are so close, and she only took a few sentences to say goodbye and is gone? That's majorly OOC.)  
*Kevin and Ben try to hug before goodbye. (Do I need to explain?)  
*BUT Kevin isn't gone forever- Ben starts to joke like him (pe: when he asks Rook, if his weapon does "have a mute-button" when later talks too much)  
*Gwen looks younger- in fact she and Kevin look as if someone had made an alternate series to AF, because Kevin looks like "Kevin 11.000" in one of the Original episodes and Gwen wears nearly the same outfit, exept for the- I mean really? Where are we? in an anime? (That would explain why she looks as if she had had a plastic surguy-look at the lips and breast)

*To stay with the style: Why does Grandpa Max look like he just exited the world of "Coraline"?  
*Eyes in general: Spidermonkey and FourArms have green eyes? They were yellow. And where did Spidermonkey get the two extra-eyes from?

*Last thing: The Omnitrix. I understand that earth has super-stylish smartphones,but why does and intergalactic translator/weapon/peace-thingy need a touchpad? It totally ruins the fun of "That stupid thing is recharging" as in "function not available". I loved that.

My facit: We need to upload more Gwevin, it effects the series (I read about many things in FFs before and they came true!).  
AAAAND I have one question to the guys, who draw "Omniverse": WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE THE STYLE THE WAY IT WAS? *cough**takingdeepbreath* Yeah, that's it. Please remember- this is only my opinion, I only speak for myself and any offence is nothing I share with all the other Fans.(I have to say that, so nobody sues me.)

Whatever, I have enough episodes of "Ben 10" that are perfectly well drawn and plotted. 


End file.
